horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
South Of The Border
South Of The Border is a song created by Ed Sheeran, Camila Cabllo and Cardi B, it was released on July 12, 2019 follow the release of Ed's album titled No.6 Collaborations Project. Lyrics She got the mmm, brown eyes, caramel thighs Long hair, no wedding ring, hey I saw you lookin' from across the way And now I really wanna know your name She got the mmm, white dress, but when she’s wearin' less Man, you know that she drives me crazy The mmm, brown eyes, beautiful smile You know I love watching you do your thing I love her hips, curves, lips say the words Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami I kiss her, this love is like a dream So join me in this bed that I'm in Push up on me and sweat, darling So I’m gonna put my time in And won't stop until the angels sing Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me 2: Camila Cabello He got that mmm, green eyes, givin' me signs That he really wants to know my name—hey I saw you lookin' from across the way And suddenly, I'm glad I came, ay! Ven para acá, quiero bailar, toma mi mano Quiero sentir tu cuerpo en mi, estás temblando Mmm, green eyes, takin' your time Now we know we'll never be the same Camila Cabello I love his lips 'cause he says the words "Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami" Don’t wake up, this love is like a dream Ed Sheeran and Camila Cabello, Ed Sheeran, Camila Cabello So join me in this bed that I’m in Push up on me and sweat, darling So I'm gonna put my time in (Time in) And won’t stop until the angels sing Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me (Rrrat) Ed Sheeran and Camila Cabello Flawless diamonds In a green field near Buenos Aires Until the sun's rising We won't stop until the angels sing Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me 3: Cardi B and Camila Cabello Bardi, uh You never live 'til you risk your life (Life) You wanna shine, you gotta get more ice (Ice, ice, oh) Am I your lover or I’m just your vice? (Woo, yeah, yeah) A little crazy, but I'm just your type (Okurrr) You want the lips and the curves, need the whips and the furs And the diamonds I prefer, and my closet his and hers, ayy You want the lil' mamacita, margarita (Margarita) I think that Ed got a lil' jungle fever, ayy (Woo!) You want more then? (You want more then?) Sound borin' (Sound borin') Legs up and tongue out, Michael Jordan, uh (Uh) Go explorin' (Woo, woo), somethin' foreign (Skrrt, skrrt) Bust it up, a rain forest, it be pourin', yeah Kiss me like you need me, rub me like a genie Pull up to my spotted Lamborghini 'Cause you gotta see me, never leave me (Never leave me) You got a girl that could finally do it all Drop a album, drop a baby, but I never drop the ball, uh Ed Sheeran, Camila Cabello and Both So join me in this bed (This bed) that I'm in (That I'm in) Push up on me and sweat, darling (Oh no, no, no) So I'm gonna put my time in And won't stop until the angels sing Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Come south of the border, border (Hey) Come south of the border with me Come south of the border, border Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Jump in that water, be free Come south of the border with me Why It Sucks #It's just another cheesy bland song. #Camila sounds ridiculous. #The ironic title. #The production is very mediocre. Redeeming Qualites #The music video is great, however it dosen't save the song. #Cardi B thankfully saved a bit of the song with her verse. Music Video Category:Ed Sheeran Songs Category:Camila Cabello Songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Offensive Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that flopped Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Camila Cabello's Downfall Category:2010s Songs